fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Arisu Hanazono
is the main human character in Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~. Appearance Arisu has short hair, with a gradient color of yellow and pink. She has white skin and dark pink eyes. She wears a sailor white top with a blue neck collar with a white stripe on it, and a pink ribbon on it. She wears a long blue skirt with a white line on it, with pink trim at the bottom. She wears blue shoes. In her Fairilu form, her hair is longer, being waist-lengthed. She wears a blue hairband with a blue bow on it. There is a pink heart in the middle of the bow. She wears the same clothes as in her human form. Her wings are heart-shaped with a gradient color of pink and light blue. The bottom part of her wings are yellow and are sharp, with a round shape on the end of the tip. Personality Arisu has lots of worries. In the Anime ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ Arisu has a lot of worries. One day after school, while she was walking home, worrying about how to make friends, she saw a shop. She walked into the shop and saw a lot of things. Then, she saw the Magical Pendulum. When she was trying to open it, Fairilu Guga (hooded) said it was a magical book. Arisu decided to buy the magical book and pendulum. She putted the pendulum on top of the book and said the magic words 'Rilu Rilu Fairilu!'. Soon, the book opened, and Lip and Spica came out. They pulled Arisu into the book. Arisu was brought to the magical world of Little Fairilu, and was transformed into a Fairilu herself. She flew with Lip and Spica to their meeting place. A lot of Fairilus greeted her and they had a tea party. Arisu said she did not have friends, so the Fairilus told her to practice saying by inviting Akoya and Hopper to the tea party. Arisu got up the courage to talk to them, and successfully brought them to the meeting place. Later, she wondered how to go back, then was told to say the same magic words. Arisu eventually returned to the human world, with a Fairilu Card appeared in front of her. From then on, each time Arisu has something to worry, she summons Fairilus with her Magical Pendulum and goes to Little Fairilu, solving her worries there. More Fairilu Cards appear one by one when she returns, and she grows bit by bit too. At the end of the story, when she grew up eventually, she cannot meet the Fairilus anymore, with only the Fairilu Cards and her memories with the Fairilus left. Trivia *Arisu's name can be translated to "Alice" in English. Gallery Official Artwork Arisufairilurender.png|Arisu's Fairilu form anime render. Anime Screenshots Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~'' Dg K5ZDV4AA8sIX.jpg|Arisu standing. S3opjibvg7y.png|Arisu surrounded by Fairilus. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-32-16.png|Worried Arisu. 179893e5c1caf0b2.jpeg|Arisu meeting the Fairilus. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-37-42.png|Nervous Arisu. DhbIQUcUEAASn7E.jpg|Arisu being held hand by Lip, alongside with Spica. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-42-03.png|Arisu is impressed. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-42-26.png|Arisu feeling awkward. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-45-39.png|Arisu trying to invite Fairilus to join a tea party. Taryehni.png|Arisu with Hopper and Akoya. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-46-03.png|Arisu flying. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-46-35.png|Arisu smiling. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-47-39.png|Arisu wondering how she can go back. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-48-16.png|About to leave Little Fairilu. Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-48-29.png|Arisu wakes up. Aodigygged.PNG|Arisu explaining the card's fortune. Arisusunset.png|Arisu by the dusking sky. Screenshot 2018-08-13-23-55-26.png|Arisu swinging her arms. Dktp8A8U0AAV4-F.jpg|Arisu looking at the hooded Fairilu. Screenshot 2018-09-26-18-20-01.png|Arisu rushes in! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Main Character Category:Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~